Terroized Love
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: After being harmed Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel run away. but only danger awaits for Gale's and Nalu's love. Rated T for paranoia.


I wanted to do something REALLY spooky but I couldn't so here's a Nalu story. Happy Halloween

* * *

Lucy's POV

I saw Natsu and Lisanna making lovey dovey eyes at each other in the guild. It was sickening. I knew Natsu hated making love dovey stuff with Lisanna. Natsu got up and sat next to me. "So Luce, Wanna go on a job?" Natsu asked. "Sure. Let's check out the request board." I responded. "I found a really cool one." Natsu said before I could get up. He showed me the flyer. It said 'HELP! Defeat dangerous monster!'. "Sure." I said.

After we spoke to our client we tracked down the monster. We found the monster but we saw that it was a huge and strong monster and, unfortunately, it was in Magnolia. We took it down but we could hardly stand after that.

* * *

Natsu's POV

We tried to walk to at least Lucy's house but Lucy fainted a long way from her house. I tried to carry her home but I stumbled down before we got half way to her house.

Nobody's POV

Natsu fainted leaving Lucy under him, squashed like paper. And Lucy looked much like she was hugging Natsu. Luckily, before long Erza was on walk and found them still knocked out and wounded. Erza took them back to the guild infirmary. They were healed by Wendy but only Lucy was healed. For some odd reason Natsu wouldn't wake up. So Levy started to research and tried to come up with a possibility. Lucy had stayed with Natsu longer than anyone, even his girlfriend Lisanna. She never ate, she never slept, she never talked to anyone outside the infirmary. Then around 6 weeks after the incident happened Levy came with a solution. A true love's kiss. Lisanna tried many times to wake Natsu up. Soon after the guild cleared out of the infirmary only Mira and Lucy remained. "You know, Natsu hasn't woke up yet because only Lisanna kissed him. You should give it a try." Mira said. "I could try but what will happen when he wakes up?" Lucy responded. "Well only time will tell." Mira said. "Fine. I'll do it but only if you go out." I said. Mira nodded and walked out and gently closed the door. Lucy walked up to Natsu and leaned down.

Lucy's POV

I leaned down and kissed Natsu. I didn't expect anything to happen until something did. Natsu's lips started moving along mine and his tongue snuck it's way to reach mine and he kept doing so for about 30 minutes. I broke apart from his lips and looked into his eyes, I realized what had just happened. "You loooooooooove him!" An annoying voice said. I glared at Happy who was standing in the doorway. "Tell anyone and your DEAD got it!" I whispered-shouted. I blushed and I stood up and quickly walked down to the main hall. "Where's Lisanna?" I asked Mira when I walked down to the bar. "She went on a job to relive her stress. How'd it go?" Mira asked. "He woke up." I said quietly. "That's great I'll need you to take care of him while Lisanna's out." Mira said. I started to walk away. "You should bring him this jug of water." Mira added. I nodded and headed back up to the infirmary. I walked into the infirmary and gave the jug to Natsu. He drank it all then looked at me. "I _hic_ want _hic_ to _hic_ go _hic_ home." Natsu said. "Sure we can go home but are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah _hic_ I'm _hic_ fine." He said. I picked him out of bed and put an arm around my shoulder. I walked down stairs and walked down the to the bar. "Mira? Are you sure that was water?" I asked. "Oh I just realized there was a little alcohol in it." Mira said innocently. "You've gotta be kidding me." I groaned. The guild's noise level lifted.

"Natsu is awake!"

"Who woke him up?"

"The guild won't be peaceful."

"Natsu's alive, at least."

I groaned and carried Natsu out of the guild. I stumbled home. Every once in a while he'd mumble something into my shoulder but I couldn't quite catch it. When we got home I laid Natsu on my bed but he got right up and tagged me. I grinned as he started running around the room. I chased him and tagged him but then tripped over something and fell onto him and fell onto the bed. We readjusted ourselves to where I sat on his lap and chatted. Then, out of the blue, Natsu began to kiss me neck and shoulders. "Natsu! You can't do that! you have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed. "No. I can. If I don't love Lisanna then I can do what I want." He whispered. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned around. " I know that I was waken up by a true loves kiss. And I woke up to you kissing me." Natsu said. "What how could you know?" I asked. He was in a coma, how could he have heard me. "Even though you couldn't see it I could hear and feel everything that happened. Like how much you stayed with me. And how much I wanted you to eat." Natsu said. I blushed. Then he leaned towards me and started kissing me. Somehow he managed to tangle our tongues together. Again he managed to figure it out get my clothes off my body. His clothes seemed to have gone missing too. "Don't overdue it." I whispered.

* * *

Erza's POV

I believe Lucy awoke Natsu but I don't want to confront her. I just watched when she left the guild with Natsu. I don't know what's going on but Mira's grin from the bar told me that she was up to something.

The next day, "Has anyone seen Natsu and Lucy?" I asked. No one knew. It's already 5:00. When Lisanna finds out she won't be happy.

The next few days they never showed up. Today Lisanna came back from her mission. "Where's Natsu?" Lisanna yelled from the infirmary. I walked upstairs to tell Lisanna. "Lisanna, Natsu left with Lucy a few days ago and hasn't returned." I said coolly. "Well has anyone checked on them?" Lisanna asked. I shook my head. "Well why don't we check on them?" Lisanna suggested. "Sure. I bet their at Lucy's house." I responded. "We are gonna check on Lucy and Natsu!" Lisanna announced as we walked out of the infirmary. "I'll go with you!" Levy said. "Sure anyone can come if they want." I said.

We all headed out. When we got there we just walked right in. We heard someone upstairs so we went upstairs. When we walked in we saw Natsu lying, shirtless and awake, on the bed with the blanket half way up. "Where's Lucy?" Lisanna asked. "She's in the bathroom." Natsu responded. "Why haven't you been at the guild lately?" Elfman asked. "I've been to tired and hungry." Natsu answered. "But I really need to talk to Lisanna. Alone." He added. Most the guild nodded and walked downstairs.

Natsu's POV

"What do you want to talk about?" Lisanna asked. "I want to break up with you. It's just not working between us. Sorry." I said. "What do you mean? I'm obviously I'm your true love. How else did you wake up!" Lisanna exclaimed. "I may have kissed him." Lucy said from under the blanket. "'Lucy! How could you! I thought we were friends." Lisanna exclaimed. "We are! Mira suggested I do it." Lucy said defensively. "She wouldn't have!" Lisanna said, shocked. "Oh, but she did. Natsu wouldn't wake up so we only had one more option! Plus I en-" Lucy was cut off by me putting a hand over mouth. Lucy was still under the blanket because she seemed to be unaware Lucy was naked. "Fine. But you want get away with this, Lucy." Lisanna growled she marched into the bathroom took a few of Lucy's make up items. She stormed downstairs. She said something but I didn't get it.

Lucy's POV

I heard most of the guild storm upstairs. I moved the blanket slightly to see an angry guild. "LUCY!" Elfman roared. "Yes." I squeaked. "How dare you hurt Lisanna!" He yelled as he tried to punch me. Luckily it was blocked by Natsu. Natsu wrapped his hands around me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I didn't get an answer because Natsu was knocked out by someone's magic. "N-N-Natsu? Q-Q-Quit playing around. C-C-Come on, g-g-get up." I stuttered as I pushed him off my body. "Who did this!" I screeched. "You know what I don't care! I never hurt Lisanna. I may have hurt her by saying I woke up Natsu when he was in a coma, which I did, or if he broke up with Lisanna because of me but that is it. If you want to injure your family then be it. This isn't the Fairy Tail I loved. So you won't see us for a while." I yelled. I grabbed my blanket, keys, clothes, and a bag. I covered mine and Natsu's body parts. I picked up Natsu and started to walk out. "Wait! Lu-chan! Where are you going?!" Levy said. "Away." I responded. "Well than I'm going with you. Lucy, we're best friends and I believe you." Levy said. I stopped in my tracks. "Really?" I asked. she nodded. "Well, come on." I said. "Hold it." Gajeel said. "Shrimp isn't going without me." He said. "Well let's go. I have a place in mind that we can go. We just need to stop by the guild hall so we can alert master." I said. They nodded.

"What a shame. But if that is what you chose then you may. Farewell." Master said after we explained why we were leaving. "Good-bye." We said together, except for Natsu. "We'll be back." I called.

* * *

Nobody's POV

That was the last anyone heard of Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel for 4 years.

* * *

4 years after Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel left the guild.

Erza's POV

I looked at the request board and found one pacifically for Gray, Wendy, and I. It said 'Please Help! Our husbands and children are in danger.'. I showed it to Gray and Wendy who ,thankfully, weren't on a job. They agreed to go on it. We walked to the clients home, it was only in the Magnolia forest. When we got there it as packed with ,tall, locked gates and passages that were locked with riddles. We finally got to the door and that was highly secured. I knocked on the door. "Is it Fairy Tail?" A voice asked from inside. "Yes." I answered. "If it is really you who strips all the time?" The voice questioned. "Me. Gray." Gray responded, obviously ashamed. "Great." The voice said.

I heard the door unlock and open. It revealed that Lucy was our client. "Lucy?" Wendy gasped. "Yes. Long time no see. But right now Natsu, Gajeel, and our children need your help." Lucy said. "Children?" I said. "We don't have much time." Lucy added. She led us to a, secure and locked with a lock, room with Natsu, Gajeel, and children laid. "What's wrong with them?" I asked. Lucy sighed. "Natsu was never healed from when the guild attacked me and Natsu. He would of died if Gajeel hadn't absorbed some of the magical energy. Somehow our children got infected." Lucy responded in a low voice. " Who exactly is 'our' in that sentence?" Gray asked. "Lucy and I." A familiar voice said. "Levy?" Wendy gasped. "Why didn't you get help sooner!" Gray exclaimed. "It's because you put them in this state." Lucy whispered. " Can you save them?" Levy asked Wendy. Wendy examined the injured men and children. "I can but it'll be about a month before they can leave. Which means we'll have to stay here too." Wendy said. I exchanged a glance with Gray, he seemed to have the same thought as me. "We'll stay," Gray began. Lucy and Levy both sighed with relief. "IF you come back to Fairy Tail." I finished. Lucy frowned but nodded. "What are their names?" Wendy asked as she sat by Natsu. "The pink and the blonde are mine. The girl is Nashi with pink hair and the boy is Luna with blonde hair." I said as I pointed to each as I spoke their names. "And the blackie is mine. Her name's Sylvia." Levy said pointing to the last child. "Are yours twins Lucy?" I asked. She nodded. "How old are they?" Wendy asked. "Mine are 3," I began. "And mine will be 3 in a week." Levy finished.

Lucy's POV

"Let's leave Wendy in peace so she can work." Erza suggested. "Let's got to the living room." Levy suggested. I led us down the hallway and put a password in on a secured lock, then led us in a large living space. "This has been bugging me. Why has this place been under full surveillance?" Erza asked. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Someone's trying to hurt our families." I said. "Yes. We haven't seen their face but we know some features about our threat." Levy said. "It's a boy, with blonde hair, He would normally where a blue vest and gray-ish pants, he was in the Grand magic games, and she seems to be both sad and mad." I said. Erza and Gray exchanged dark glances. "We have an idea of who would want to harm you." Gray sighed at last. "He has changed plenty. For reasons unknown." Erza said. "His name is ..." Gray trailed off. I thought in horror that it was Sting. "... Sting" Erza said. "He's been stronger now. Almost as strong as Natsu's average." Gray said.

"If he's almost as strong as Natsu, then we're in danger! Natsu is much stronger than us." Levy exclaimed. He's not stronger than any of us." I said. "We have trained everyday in case he showed up." I pointed out. " Maybe..." Levy sighed. "There is one more thing I wanted to tell you, Y-Y-Yukino is d-d-dead." I choked. "What! How? Last I checked she was in the guild." Gray exclaimed. "That's not entirely true. She is an illusion. Only Sting, Levy, and I can't see her illusion. She was killed by a demon, fortunately, we killed the demon." I sighed. "I don't know why a illusion was made but yes, that would give him a reason to kill you and blame you for her death." Erza said thoughtfully. "She made her on illusion so no one would blame me for her death. And yes, that's why we have requested your help." Levy said. "We're not strong enough to keep him away from us without hurting him. And we couldn't try hurting him alone even if we wanted too." Levy added. " But hurting him will be our backup plan." I said softly. "Good idea if he's a friend we will only be able to talk him out of harm." Erza said. "Does he know where you are?" Gray asked. "No, we move every time he attacks. He hasn't found us yet." Levy responded. "That'll leave enough time to figure out a plan." Gray said. We talked a little more about ideas of what we could do. "Okay, I have our battle plan. Here's what we'll do..." Levy and I said in unison. We explained our battle plan. "That plan is brilliant!" Wendy said from outside the room. I got up and unlocked the pin on the door for Wendy to get in. After Wendy got inside Levy quickly explained what we're doing.

From then on, there was always someone on watch for Sting. Sylvia's birthday was celebrated with everyone. One day, almost a whole month since the others got here, I was sitting by Natsu when he grabbed my hand which lay on his chest. "Natsu?" I asked. "He's coming today." He croaked. "He won't be alone. I can feel it." Natsu added. ""I'll warn the others to prepare." I said immediately. I was glad to see that ,after 4 years, he finally spoke words. I gathered everyone to tell them my news. Erza when out and signaled Fairy Tail's danger sign, that can be seen everywhere, the sign was a new feature that was recently made and given to the people who normally would run into danger. Not long after Erza signaled Fairy Tail the whole guild, even Nab, was storming towards our house. I opened all the gates and as I predicted the guild came storming in. Staying hidden Levy and I crept around Erza in nearby trees.

"What's going on! And where have you been!" Master demanded from Erza. "We have long lost comrades who are in grave danger. They are being targeted by Sting. He is prepared to come and try to kill our comrades, and he doesn't intend to come alone. We have been here on this job since for about a month." Erza announced. "Long lost comrades?" A voice from the crowd asked. "Yes, our long lost comrades have finally returned." Gray said from behind Erza. "Who are you talking about!" Another voice asked. That was our signal. Levy and I walked side by side until we stood by Wendy, who was next to Erza. "Lucy, Levy? Where's Natsu and Gajeel?" Master asked. "They're ... in bad condition." Levy said. "Why should we help them? They left the guild! On their on behalf, I might add!" Lisanna's voice rang through my ears. I shuttered remembering what happened. "Lisanna!" I heard someone say. "She has a point." Someone else said. "We never actually LEFT the guild, we just physically left." Levy protested. "Please! Help us, we're in danger and so is our families!" I pleaded. "We should help them." Some voices said, "Our families were close to dying until Wendy healed them. I don't want them to die." Levy said. "Including our kids." I added. "We will help yo- Wait KIDS!" Master exclaimed. "Yes follow me." I said. I put in the pin to our door and walked toward the hallway. "Shut the door behind you! We don't have much time." Levy called over her shoulder.

I led them farther down the hallway. I walked into the large room that held Gajeel, Natsu, and the children. "What happened to them?" Master asked. "Natsu never recovered from when the guild attacked. Somehow it was passed onto the children, and soon after that Gajeel saved Natsu by absorbing the sickness himself." I said quickly. Then we explained the plan to them. "Their coming!" Erza yelled from outside, almost right after we explained the full plan. "Everyone get in position!" Master ordered. Everyone scurried to their hiding positions. Levy and I walked in front of the gates.

Not long after that we heard the gates bust open. I summoned Leo, Virgo, and Aries. I lashed out m whip as Levy prepared to battle. Just then 10 Sabertooth guild members, including sting, came flooding in. "Think you can still chase me out! Well this time I'm not alone." Sting hissed. "Your right this'll be the final battle." I said calmly. "Because we're tired of having to worry about you." Levy added. 'How? We're all stronger than you plus we out number you by 8." Sting retorted. "You sure about that? Sounds like an understatement." I said. Erza, Gray, and Wendy all hoped out. "Oh so 3 more people is SO SCARY!" Sting snorted. "You think so?" Erza said. The rest of the guild crept behind the Sabertooth members. ''Look! Watch out!" Lisanna said. The Sabertooth guild members turned around. Fairy Tail's members attacked. "Stop now or we'll have to take extreme measures." I yelled. Sting just crossed his arms and turned away. "We'll give you the count of three." Master said from behind me. "1... 2...3." Master counted. Sting still stood there. "Law!" Master shouted. Sting was instantly weakened, as were his guild mates. Then, with the help of the guild, we threw the Sabertooth guild members out. I glared at Lisanna. She had given away our plan.

* * *

Later that day, "This party is now being held for the return of Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu! Plus the new generation that the Dragneel's and the Redfox's are raising!" Master announced. Luna, Nashi, and Sylvia all let out squeals of excitement. Natsu was leaning on me just as Gajeel was leaning on Levy. Natsu could hardly stand, but he still came to the guild. He decided to stay in the guild infirmary. I let Asuka play with Luna and Nashi. I helped Natsu up the stairs and into the infirmary. I laid him down and sighed. He was already sound asleep. I yawned, sat down, and laid on his chest. I thought I was still awake until I realized I was asleep in a dream.

My dream

 _I was in a field of flowers except they were all frozen. I was cold too. "Lucy," A dark voice said. I turned in the direction of the voice. I saw a familiar red dragon, "Igneel!" I exclaimed. The dragon ignited one of his claws into flames. " Thanks to you Natsu will survive. He will be healed by dawn. Please just take care of Natsu for me." Igneel said. "I promise I'll protect him with my life or die trying." I said. "Well I know that he will do his best to save you too." Igneel added. "Thank you, farewell." Igneel whispered as he faded away. " Bye." I responded._

End of dream

I woke up in the infirmary with Luna and Nashi but not Natsu. I was wrapped in Natsu's scarf too. I carefully unwrapped the scarf and stood up. I picked up the scarf once again and wrapped it around my neck. I picked up Nashi and Luna then walked downstairs. Everyone was gone, except for Mira and Kianna who were washing dishes. "Where in everybody? More importantly where did Natsu go? And why did he leave his scarf?" I asked. " The guild left somewhere but I don't know where though, they said they would have an adventure. oh, Natsu said he wanted to see a friend again. And he said you were shivering really badly. So he put Luna and Nashi next to you." Mira responded. I thought for a moment then realized that there was one person missing from the guild. A cute and annoying fur ball. I hadn't noticed his absence until now. "Aye sir!" His voice rang through my ears. "We need to make it official!" Natsu's voice said. "Happy?" I said aloud. "LUSHIIIIIIII!" Happy exclaimed as he ran into my breasts. " Momma! Is boo cat Hapy?" Luna asked from my arms. "Yes, the blue cat's name is Happy." I said. Natsu grabbed my arm that was holding Nashi and dragged me away. " Wait! hold Nashi before you start dragging me!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, Yeah. Just come on!" He said as he grabbed Nashi. When we stopped we were at the Magnolia park. I saw Levy, and all the other girls, getting dressed into gorgeous dresses. "What's going on?" I squeaked. "We are going to have a wedding in front of all our friends!" Natsu announced.


End file.
